Whatever It Takes
by Scoshan
Summary: When Michelangelo goes out one night, he meets someone with a mysterious past,who's the one thing he and his brothers never expected.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I originally started this story when I was still in high school, I was about 16. The first fic I ever wrote. So it may not be my best, but trust me, it started out much, much worse. I think I could say embarrassingly awful. I'd like to do this one kind of fast so I can get to Secrets of Fire, which I'm really looking forward to doing.**

**Disclaimer: Only the ocs are mine.  
><strong>

** I hope you enjoy this anyway. **

* * *

><p>15 Years Ago<p>

William Keenan, a young man of twenty-three, with brown hair, a very thin beard, sometimes wearing glasses or just contacts, mostly glasses, a plaid buttoned shirt, jeans slightly ripped at the bottom, with white and grey sneakers, was now having the biggest craving for a cigarette he'd had since this morning, or maybe since he quit three months earlier. Considering how stressed out the scientist had been this last day or two, the fact that he hadn't seen his four year old sister in months certainly did not help.

He tapped his index and middle finger against the steering wheel of his truck with the rhythm of the music emanating from the radio. Just a week and a half ago, he had a well paid job as a chemist in one of several private labs. First day on the job, he saw what kind of things they were doing to those animals, Will left the next day, without letting them know anything about him quitting. Besides, the whole thing didn't seem like something you should complain to the boss about. She would always seem like a very perky 38 year old woman but... he just felt like there was something off about Cristiana Holden. The scientists and security guards who had been around far longer than Will really seemed to tread lightly around her.

Later that same night he called his zookeeper pal Evan, who lived across the hall from him, who called up some close friends, then together the group had made a plan to go to the lab, use Will's key card to get inside, remove as many as the animals as they could, meet back at his apartment in La Serena, then figure out what they could do from there. Might sound crazy to some people, but he wanted to do what he thought was right.

This last thought brought him back to the still form lying in the back seat of his big, burgundy Ford truck. Will reached out towards the rear view mirror and tilted it so he could see the small creature's dark green body, three fingers, two toes, a dark brown carapace, and dark yellow plastron with black and red markings, more yellow on its neck. Its body reminded him of a four year old boy. Next to it was another one which was a nearly identical female, along with another female that looked closer to about one, with the exception of more greenish-blue dark skin, and a bright yellow streak on the plastron it looked nearly the same as the other two. The smallest one opened its eyes a little bit, oddly enough, they were dark grey. The female next to it stretched, and seemed to be waking up too. There was a grunt from the male.

As the brown haired young man turned back to the road a big animal suddenly ran out in front of him, without time to stop it crashed into the windshield, causing Will to swerve off into the forest, trees breaking with loud snaps. _Tell me there isn't a hill! Please tell me there isn't a hill! _Of course, knowing his luck, there was a hill, right next to the road, with a river at the bottom he realized when the water seemed to be speeding toward him. The truck jumped roughly and flipped onto its side, with most of the back end in the water. He cursed loudly as his body jerked along with the truck's movement. He quickly undid the seatbelt and glanced into the back seat, the back window was broken, water rushing in, the male turtle was bloody and unmoving. The two females were gone. Will looked away sadly and pushed the driver door open, crawling out of the truck. He got back up to the road, and made his way into the city towards the town nearby, to call Evan on the nearest payphone and tell him to what just happened and pick him up. Since Evan had a cell phone in his van.

"Hey?" The African-American answered on the first couple of rings.

"It's Will, Evan, I've got some bad news," William said in his Irish accent.

"Wonderful, so do I," Evan groaned, dripping sarcasm, "Well, you first."

"I've just crashed my truck, one turtle died and I lost the other two in the river, what happened to you?"

"Mine and Charlie's had severe organ failure, so did Morgan and Alex's, haven't got word from Jamie yet."

Will sighed into the phone and put one hand to his forehead, leaning on the glass booth.

"Well, at least two of yours might be alive, right?" Evan said hopefully, "Except for the fact that we have no idea where they are..."

"I really doubt it."

There was a chuckle at the other end, "You never know...you just have to believe Willie, you just have to believe,"

"Don't call me Willie, Evan; you know I hate it when people call me Willie."

"But it's fun," Evan laughed, "Anyway, I'll pick you up then we can head back to your place."

"Alright Evan, see you then."

"See you later," Evan said, hanging up.

* * *

><p>A small, green car pulled into the outdoor parking lot behind the apartment building, where Will had been waiting, along with Evan, Charlie, a tall, muscular Asian man, Morgan, a short, dark skinned woman, and Alexander, a blond man with a goatee. All were in their twenties.<p>

As the car came to a halt the door opened and a twenty-one year old woman with dirty blonde hair partly dyed light pink, and pulled into a ponytail. Jamie walked unhappily up to the group.

"Did anyone else have better luck than me?" Jamie murmured to Evan while wiping at her eyes.

"So, yours died too I take it?"

"Yeah, Charlie..." Jamie whispered quietly. Evan moved closer to Jamie, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay Jamie; we didn't have the equipment to do anything about it."

"I know, it's just...so sad,"

Morgan walked over to hug Jamie, "I know hon," the two women separated after several seconds.

Alex stepped in between the two women, "You know what though? The two that got away when Will crashed his truck; they could grow into some kind super mutants, who kick gang, alien, and secret evil corporation ass under the total cover of night, as a team, man."

The rest of the group turned to stare awkwardly at Alex, some people may have thought the guy was kidding, he wasn't. Morgan was the first to speak,

"Really Alex?" she asked, "Really?"

"Hey, I am full of truth, man."

Morgan tapped Alex's forehead with her index finger "You, are absolutely full of crazy."


	2. The Deal

**Author's Note: Apologies for Lena's language, but she's not exactly a nice girl.**

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood in the darkness of the New York City street, gazing at a large shadowy warehouse on the wharf nearby. Soft light from the windows reflected on the calm water. She watched the building and saw that there was a group of men moving around outside, with dragon symbols on their clothes; guarding the area. <em>This is the place<em>, she thought to herself.

A fat, greasy, heavily pimpled teen stood between two skinnier men in their late teens, the fat kid turned to the taller young man,

"Hey, ya ever wonder about Hun?"

"What're ya talkin' about Earnest?" the man replied.

"I mean, his hair...it's a ponytail...I mean, someone can just grab that thing and completely screw em can't they?" he paused for a few seconds, "and uh...It's kinda...well...you know...and our gang name and all..."

"Kinda what?"

The third, shorter man spoke up in a stage whisper, "You guys shouldn't be talkin' bout our boss like that, I mean he huge, but he sneaky."

Moving slowly, the woman walked as quietly as possible toward the three men in front of the building. She was about twenty feet away when one of the men noticed her coming. They couldn't see her face, or the rest of her body because of the hood, hat, scarf, sunglasses, long light brown coat, brown pants, and boots she was wearing.

"Who's there?" she heard one of the men say, "What do ya think ya doin here?

She kept walking, "Let me in," she answered quickly, with a Spanish accent.

"No way, shorty," said the man who had spoken, he took a small pocket knife and strode toward her. The two other men copied.

The young woman reached underneath her coat and pulled a large handgun out of its holster, and shot Earnest in the foot. The shorter man rushed forward, but was stopped with a punch that knocked him over. The woman stood looking at the last man.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Alright, alright," the tallest of the group put his hands in the air nervously, "Could you just put the gun down?" he said as the shorter man got up from the ground.

The young woman lowered her gun, put didn't put it back in its holster, she might need it later. She followed the taller man, with the shorter man supporting a limping and complaining Earnest as they lead her through the door, and into the building.

Inside, a huge blond haired man, maybe about seven feet tall, was standing in front of a window, the moonlight made his skin look pale, and the fact that he was wearing mostly black didn't help this any. As she came closer she noticed that there were tattoos running down his heavily muscled bare arms.

"Hun, someone's here to uh…see you…," the man in front of her said almost sheepishly. He and his two friends moved towards a man and a woman who were standing nearby.

Hun turned and looked at the young woman behind him, "What do you want?" he said irritably, "and how did you get in here anyway?"

"Give me a job, you can ask those men I came in with, I can handle myself," he said, all the while not seeming to ever look directly at him, "You must have enemies you'd like to get rid of fast, I could help with that," she paused, "I don't want money, I'd just like to learn something,"

"Alright, I'm listening," Hun said, folding his big arms in front of his chest, "what do you want to know?"

"I want to know were Baxter Stockman is."

"I'm just curious, why do you want to find him?" Not that Hun knew where he was anyway.

"He might know about someone else I'm trying to find," she said discreetly.

Hun thought for a few seconds, "Alright," he said _Why not? It'll be fun just to see what happens._ "I'll tell you what you can do for me." As he said this, four men slowly moved closer, so they could hear what he was saying. While trying not to let Hun see them. (Unknown to them, he could.) "Follow these guys, they'll tell you what to do."

"Fine," she replied confidently, not showing any fear, "You just keep your end of our deal." She turned and walked to the door of the dark warehouse.

Before the four men followed, Hun stopped them, "You know who to look for." The four men left the building.

"Lena," he called to the woman who had been standing with the men.

"Yes?" she replied, moving over to Hun.  
>"Follow her, and make sure she gets the job done, she doesn't, come straight to me."<p>

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Hun grunted, with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo, in his blue sleeved white jacket, orange winter hat, jeans and shoes, moved down the empty street. It was almost completely dark except for a few windows and streetlights. In his hand was a plastic bag full of Chinese. It was a new place, so he thought he would see if the food there was any good. He smiled when he imagined Raph complaining that he would be hungry again in an hour. Then his younger brother would remind him that he <em>had <em>said no pizza this time.

Mike halted his movement when he heard footsteps around him; it sounded like more than one person. He kept listening, completely still only his eyes moved. Out of the shadows walked a group of Purple Dragons. He saw four of them, all men. Mike sighed; laid down the bag he was carrying, took his nunchaku out of his belt and stood ready to fight. The first guy moved forward, Mike aimed a high kick to his face, knocking him into the guy behind him.

"Still want to keep trying?" he said brightly to the other gangsters. They kept moving toward him. Mike kicked both of them down. There was a sound from the alley; a heavily clothed figure strode forward, holding up a gun.

The Spanish woman stared at the person standing in the street, _Wait... _She pulled her sunglasses up from her face just a little, so she could get a better look at him, a bright green face, with frightened blue eyes stared back at her. _Is he a turtle? No he can't be...Right? That would be impossible...still; I should be too shouldn't I? _Her excited thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud as the guy standing in front of her fell to the pavement.

Lena dropped the brick she was holding, standing over him she gave the other woman a nasty glare, "Didn't expect that to work so well," the raven haired young woman snorted derisively, "Know stop standing there like a retard, and get everyone in the van."


	3. Out from Shadows

**Authors Note: These chapters seem so darn short, it's kind of annoying me.**

* * *

><p>Mike swore he must have been dreaming or something. Being distracted by a strange mutant, and embarrassingly bonked on the noggin from behind. That would be so dumb if that actually happened, yeah, not likely at all. He thought he could hear someone talking.<p>

"You should get those four some help while you get Hun, I can stay in here with this guy,"

There was a pause, and a reply to something Michelangelo couldn't quite hear.

"It'll be fine, unless he can walk through walls."

_That would be so awesome._ Mike giggled deliriously, while cracking his eyes open slightly. "No, then I could fall through the ground and die,"

A door snapped shut as someone crouched next to him. Mike blinked and shook his head to clear it. He met a wide pair of eyes when he looked down, the chick with the cool accent seemed to be half way though cutting the ropes wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Please, tell me that woman didn't give you brain damage." The female turtle said somewhat fearfully. Apparently, Michelangelo was wrong, he was not dreaming.

"Wha..." Mike gestured with his head, in a bid to encourage her, "No, keep doing what you're doing."

She sliced though the last of it quickly, and stood, sliding her large knife into a rough brown sheath strapped to her leg. She took a few steps backwards toward a table in the center of the room and picked up a large dark backpack, "Your things are in here," She said, handing a mildly confused Michelangelo his chucks and the plastic bag he had been carrying, "The building is low enough that we should be able to get out that window over there."

Mike stared at her, a little amused, and still confused as hell, "Uh...thanks, you're being very to the point."

"I'm sorry, I don't get many chances to socialise," she said with a half smile as she shoved the widow open as far as possible. There was enough room for them to squeeze through. They jumped out, and landed with two thuds. Michelangelo noticed that he was much more graceful as the other turtle stumbled quite a bit. Looking around in the darkness, they saw the white, slightly rusted van.

They jogged quietly over to the van. The female turtle opened the front door, hopping into the driver seat, "I should be able to hotwire this."

Michelangelo stared in disbelief, "The key's in the ignition," he said pointing a green finger at the steering wheel.

"I don't believe it," she laughed while turning the key and stepping on the gas.

* * *

><p>The abandoned house stood tall in the quiet suburban street, black windows boarded. Its cream white siding was pale under the moonlight. The lawn around it was filled with weeds and patches of dead grass. The overgrown bushes behind the house covered a sloping, wooden trapdoor which opened to rock steps leading down to the basement.<p>

The two turtles hopped out of the vehicle, "So...where are we, and why were you working with those guys?" Mike asked carefully, referring to the Purple Dragons, "Also, not that I don't really, really appreciate it or anything, why did you help me out?"

"I've been living in this house, Hun knew a scientist I was trying to find, and you're like me, I didn't want to just leave you there," she said, answering each of Mike's questions from first to last.

"Was his name Baxter Stockman?" Mike said with a tired sound in his voice.

"Yes," she said, her tone was surprised, "How did you…"

"Just a guess," Mike answered, "My brothers and I have had a few problems with him," He smacked his forehead he couldn't believe he just blurted that out, was it normal to be like this around women? Maybe if he was really lucky, she wouldn't catch it.

"You have brothers?" She said, trying to hide just how curious she was about another turtle.

_Gah, stupid luck. _"Yeah, there's four of us, and Master Splinter."

"Are they all turtles too?"

"Master Splinters' a rat, he raised the four of us."

Mike saw long scars running down the female's plastron. _They look surgical. _ He gestured to the scars, "Where'd you get those?" he asked curiously.

"It…It's a long story," she said, quickly averting her cool gray eyes.

"Anyway," Mike said, seeing that whatever caused the scars, she didn't want to talk about it, although he was still curious, "My name's Michelangelo, or you can call me Mike,"

The other mutant looked back at him with a half-smile, "I'm Aiden."

Mike felt like he was forgetting something, then his stomach growled, "Oh crap, how long was I out?" His brothers where probably close to getting impatient by now if they were still waiting for him.

"Not long."

"Okay, good, thanks,"Both mutants stood there, neither sure what to do next, "This is um...a little weird."

"Really?" Aiden said flatly.

"I should get home," Michelangelo looked at the van, thinking of the Purple Dragons, "I think you should come with me, PD's aren't going to appreciate you letting me go."

Aiden almost wanted to say no, but she happened to think the other turtle was right, she nodded, "Lead the way then."


	4. Meeting

**Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter, hopefully they will get longer.**

* * *

><p>Donatello sat on the armchair, watching the TV, and wondering what was keeping Mike. Leonardo and Raphael were seated on the couch to his left. The credits for the second episode of Gilmore Girls ran down the screen. Raph turned to his left, Splinter was in the second armchair.<p>

"Hey, Master Splinter, ya shows'…" he paused as he saw the rat fast asleep, with his mouth slightly open, and snoring, "Wow…" Raph whispered quietly. He saw the remote was still in his father's furry hand. Raph turned to his bothers, and motioned for them to be quiet. All three turtles leaned toward Splinter as Raphael reached for the remote. He almost had it, when the closing of the lair door, combined with Mike's shouted greeting woke the lightly sleeping Splinter in an instant.

Raph quickly took his hand away and made a fist, "Damn." He muttered and leaned back on the couch, Leo and Don both copied.

Michelangelo walked to the couch, Aiden following behind him. Mike's brothers, and father, looked at the two. Raph, Don, and Leo stared, their mouths open slightly. Splinter simply gazed curiously at the female turtle. Mike laid his hands on the couch attempting to lean casually against it. Aiden stood next to him, she actually felt shy, this didn't happen often for her. This awkward silence lasted for what seemed like hours, in reality it was just a few seconds. None of them seemed to know what to do or say. Splinter smiled a little at this.

Mike looked nervously back and forth to Aiden and each of his brothers. He tapped his fingers on the back of the couch. "Well…," he turned around and gave Aiden an embarrassed grin, "This is Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, and Splinter." Mike said, gesturing to each in turn, he turned back to them, "…Aiden," he said lamely, quickly pointing to said turtle. Again there was that same weird silence. Raph was first to break it.

"Mike…you brought food right?

* * *

><p>Michelangelo slumped in his seat between Leonardo and Aiden, who was sitting in an extra chair staring at her hands on top of the dinged up wooden table. Mike glanced over at Master Splinter, silently begging him to in the name of all that is holy say something, anything to end the weirdness that was taking place in this kitchen. Because while everyone had been eating no one said a single word, it was so unnatural. Raphael beat him to the punch, leaning across the table to Mike.<p>

"Mikey, ya mind tellin' us where the hell she came from?" He asked his youngest brother, without even trying to mask the irritation he was feeling. Aiden looked up at Raphael, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Splinter.

"Raphael is right to ask this, though not quite in those words," Splinter spoke quietly, with a glance in his son's direction.

"I'm not sure where to begin..." Aiden paused "I was raised in Chile, with my sister, by a human couple, their children had found us in the woods, I was four and my sister was one."

"Where is your sister now?"

"I don't know...she's the reason I'm in New York," Aiden replied, staring down at the table.

"That's not much to go on," Leonardo said, "for all we know you could have been created by the Foot, that's the type of thing they would do."

"I don't know who they are, and why would someone dump two mutant turtles in South America fifteen years ago?" she said, looking directly into Leo's eyes as she spoke.

"Hmm," Leonardo stared right back at her. _She's right...still, should keep an eye on her. This whole thing is a little odd._

"Should I be going?" she said levelly, without breaking eye contact with the leader.

Michelangelo cut through the two turtle's stare down, thinking of the Purple Dragons again "No, you can stay here," he turned to his father, quickly adding, "If that's okay with you, sensei."

"If it is alright with everyone."

The three oldest ninjas nodded after a long pause. Mike looked at Aiden "Are you good with the couch?"

"Uh..." Aiden muttered, feeling like she really had no choice here, since she found it hard to find a reason to decline Mike's offer, mostly due to being around no one in about three years, "Yes, that's fine," she hoped she wasn't going to regret this later.


End file.
